


sloppy kisses and smiles for Christmas

by starschampagne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic John, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starschampagne/pseuds/starschampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Christmas drabble about the first 10 Christmases Dean had and the current one which he very definitely earned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sloppy kisses and smiles for Christmas

1st year. There’s a tree, It’s huge and It’s full of decorations and It’s sloppy. The people who decorated were both enthusiastic and tired, blissfully exhausted. Under the tree a few presents can be found, a picture of a young beaming couple and a baby. It has been poorly wrapped but attached to it is a Christmas card full of positives adjectives and smiley faces. A necklace, It’s elegant and it’s shinny and it will not be worn for a long time since the person whom it is directed to will not have an occasion to do so anytime soon. There is also a leather jacket and a couple of baby toys.  
2nd year. There are no more pictures under the tree, the house is already overflowing with them. The lights are still tangled around the tree but no glass spheres cling to it, a precaution in order to avoid any injuries. A small baby struggling to awkwardly crawl sits by it on the warm carpet. Wine, there’s nice wine under it, the woman can finally drink some, in fact most of the presents are food. Nice food which she hadn't been able to eat while breastfeeding, also, It’s not like they can go to a restaurant considering their baby might start crying there. It’s just them, good food they’ll cook and a multitude of rattles and bottles.  
3rd year. More presents than in any other previous year are under the tree this time, true, all of them are essentials. Glasses, spoons and forks, pretty much anything you can think of. The baby learnt to walk and if you sum the things that he lost with the ones that he broke you get about as many thing as the house initially had. The presents are not romantic and the couple is more tired than ever, but that doesn't keep them from smiling lovingly.  
4th year. Gifts are no longer for just three people, a new baby will be shortly joining them. Tiny baby clothes are under the tree, the eldest brother has learnt to walk and talk, his presents have evolved. No more rattles, instead you will find jigsaw puzzles and short illustrated books.   
5th year. There is no tree, there are no gifts. The happy girl has been replaced by a dull, ever-present pain in the man’s eyes. He looks 6 years older than he did one year ago. The oldest boy is confused and hurt, he does not fully understand the situation, but e knows nothing will ever be the same again. He sits small and sad and tire in the sofa of the hotel room, his brother sleeping besides him, his father nowhere to be seen.  
6th year. The pain in his father’s eyes turned to anger, there is still no tree but there are presents this year, if you can call them that. They’re not colorful and happy, they’re cold and deadly and nothing a kid should ever have to deal with.  
7th year. They’re all sleeping, exhausted. The father passed out after drinking too much, the memories of far away Christmases too painful to endure, the youngest boy drained from crying too much; the situation is beyond him, but the feeling of dread has spread to him too, the rage from the screams poisoning his dreams. The eldest son is no longer a kid despite being so young, responsibility and pain a furry have marked his life for the past couple of years. He sleeps blissful besides his brother, a bruised protective hand desperately shielding his brother from the horrors of their life.   
8th year. Two presents and the best food the young boy could manage to make, considering his age and the lack of supplies. He will open no presents, this comes as a disappointment, but not a surprise. He can’t change what he’s gone through, but he can change what he and his brother will have to experience. Just as his father, he is determined; however, he is determined to keep them both safe from his father’s rage.  
9th year. One present, from him to his brother. One small tree, tiny really, scrawny and half dead, but with twice the spirit most of the ones you will find at any home. One bedroom, it was all they had, also one hug. The too boys hugged fiercely, keeping themselves warm and protecting themselves from invisible monsters that tainted their lives  
10th year.Fuck it, he was good, he was too young, and he deserved more. This time, they had presents, the money had been stolen out of his father’s wallet one night as he was lying  drunk on the couch, the man was angry and afraid even when he slept. He would never notice, he didn't care enough to do so. He did not notice the dark curves under his sons eyes or the tear-stained cheeks they always had. This year they both had something, classic rock records for the oldest son and comics for the youngest ones. Burgers filled their stomach with warmth. They smiled at each other, they had earned it.  
now. No tree, they had grown used to the absence of it. 6 presents were shared among them, two for each of them. A man with an old later jacket smiled, the jacket was a reminder of his father and what he had endured. His arm was carelessly resting on the shoulder of a blue-eyed, dark haired angel. sloppy kisses and smiles had been exchanged multiple times between them. The other brother was sitting across from them, happily enjoying the peacefulness that coated the atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
